Truthly love
by irengiovanny
Summary: YUNJAE :: Terjadi Pembunuhan yang melibatkan yunho, jaejoong dan ahra. :: Boys love :: DNDL :: RNR :: Newbie :: More some violence::
1. Chapter 1

Truthly love...

-Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupku akan menjadi seperti ini. - Jung yunho.

*note all JAE POV

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, aku memandang sosok indah itu. Sosok indah yang dikagumi oleh semua orang. Sosok indah yang bernama jung yunho.

Berawal dari pertemuan tanpa sengaja antara aku dengan yunho, dimana saat itu aku terjatuh didorong oleh segerombolan wanita. Ketika itu aku tengah disudutkan oleh mereka karena mereka merasa aku terlalu cantik. Mereka tidak menyukai aku karena pria yang mereka sukai akan membandingkan antara aku dengan mereka. Jelas-jelas aku pria, bagaimana mungkin aku yang seorang pria dibanding-bandingkan dengan wanita. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka. Hingga tanpa sengaja salah satu dari mereka, yang merasa kesal mendorongku hingga membuat aku terjatuh. Aku terjatuh dari lantai tangga atas. Aku pasrah jika nanti ada bagian dari tubuhku yang terluka atau mungkin cedera. Saat itu aku hanya menutup mataku.

'Ini sudah selesai jaejoong, kau bisa istirahat dengan tenang sekarang' Kataku dalam hati.

Aku tidak tahu, sungguh tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang menolongku. Dia menangkap tubuhku dengan tepat dan tak lama ia langsung menolongku. Aku merasa kini aku sudah berada disurga bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku, sampai aku merasa ada seseorang yang tengah menoel-noelku, mencolek-colekku dan meraba-reba tubuhku.

Heii, tidakkah kau tahu aku seorang pria. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria diraba-raba seperti ini.

'Kenapa disurga masih dapat kurasakan hal-hal ini' Kataku dalam hati.

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, mencoba menyelami sinar-sinar matahari sore. Tampaknya hari sudah sore dan aku tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

Dia yang menolongku tersadar bahwa aku sudah terbangun dari tidurku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya lembut

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ini dimana apa ini surga? Aku mau bertemu orang tuaku" Ucapku berharap

"Baguslah, kalau kau tidak apa-apa. Ini masih bumi, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya uks. Aku tadi menolongmu disaat kau terjatuh. Syukurlah tidak ada luka yang serius dalam tubuhmu" Ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus rambut serta pipiku.

Aku diperlakukan olehnya merasa hangat dan nyaman. Aku menyukainya dan ingin merasakannya lagi.

"Terima kasih... Errrr siapa namamu? Bolehkah aku tahu?" Tanyaku pelan

"Yunho, jung yunho namaku. Kau boleh memanggilku yunho" Ucapnya lembut

"Ah, iya yunho. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan jaejoong" Ucapku lembut

Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut padaku sambil terus menatap kearah kedua belah mataku.

Dan sejak saat itu aku menjadi pengagum rahasianya. Kemanapun, dimanapun dia berada pasti tak jauh dari sana ada aku. Aku akan selalu mengintai dan mengikuti dirinya tidak perduli jika yunho menyadarinya, toh aku melakukannya tidak merugikannya bukan.

Begitu seterusnya aku melakukan sampai yunho memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah di tokyo. Aku tidak tahu hal apa yang mendasari yunho memilih universitas di tokyo namun karena hal itu, itu memutuskan kegiatanku. Aku tidak mungkin mengikutinya sampai tokyo, bagaimana dengan bisnis keluargaku. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan bisnis keluargaku begitu saja.

Dengan berat hati, aku terpaksa mengikhlaskan hal ini. Meskipun dalam hati aku tidak rela, namun aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

4 years later...

Tak terasa sudah empat tahun kepergian yunho ke tokyo. Tidak sedikitpun aku berdiam diri. Aku selalu mencari tahu tentang semua hal dirinya. Aku bahkan mengetahui perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya yunho. Mereka menjodohkan yunho dengan seorang wanita yang dapat kukatakan elegan dan menarik, ahra namanya. Dan jangan lupa sahabat terbaik yunho yang juga menyukai yunho, boa.

Aku tidak tahu jika suatu hari, yunho datang kekantorku dan melamar pekerjaan. Dengan senang hati aku menerima surat lamarannya. Mungkin dengan yunho bekerja denganku maka aku dengannya bisa menjadi dekat.

"Aku terima kau sebagai manager keuangan yunho, selamat" Ucapku lembut

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku kan hanya melamar sebagai staft?" Tanyanya penasaran

"Tentu bisa, karena kau pernah menyelamatkanku. Anggap saja kau sudah naik jabatan dari staft jadi manager" Ucapku lembut

"Aku jadi merasa tidak enak kepadamu, jaejoong-ah tapi terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu" Ucapnya lembut seraya tidak percaya atas apa yang kukatakan kepadanya.

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang, kembalilah besok untuk mulai bekerja sekaligus melihat ruangan kerjamu" Ucapku lembut

Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepala bersemangat dan perlahan-lahan dia berjalan menjauh pergi meninggalkanku.

'Memang jodoh tidak kemana yunho-ah' Kataku dalam hati sambil memperhatikan surat lamaran yunho.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, sesuai apa yang kukatakan yunho datang ketempat kerjanya. Kini aku dan yunho tengah berbincang-bincang didalam ruangannya.

"Bagaimana yunho ruangan kerjamu? Kau suka?" Tanyaku penuh harap

Tentu saja aku berharap yunho menyukainya, karena semua dekorasi ruangan yunho adalah hasilku sendiri dan aku tidak meminta bantuan kepada siapapun untuk membantuku.

"Ya, aku suka. Ruangan ini amatlah indah, terkesan elegan, menarik dan dingin. Entah kenapa aku merasa ruangan ini seperti memiliki sisi kelam" Ucap yunho lembut

"Ah... Begitu rupanya. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pamit. Ini ruanganmu sekarang. Ruanganku dipaling pojok kanan. Kalau kau mau menemuiku, bisa disana" Ucapku sambil menunjukkan ruanganku.

"Ah, iya bapak jaejoong" Ucap yunho patuh

"Ha? Apa aku sudah setua itu sampai-sampai kau memanggilku dengan sebutan bapak. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan jae saja atau joongie" Ucapku lembut dan ramah

"Ah, baiklah joongie" Ucap yunho lembut

Segeralah aku mengangguk lembut dan perlahan meninggalkannya sambil tersenyum-senyum.

.

.

Hingga suatu hari, saat itu ada acara kantor. Kantor merayakan suksesnya penjualan tahun ini. Yunho menghitung bahwa bulan ini perusahaan memiliki untung yang besar dan siginifikan. Tentu ini adalah sebuah prestasi dan tentu sebuah prestasi harus dirayakan.

Aku tidak tahu jika boa dan ahra juga datang kedalam acara kami. Kalau boa mungkin aku masih dapat mengerti, mengingat restoran yang kami gunakan untuk merayakan pesta ini adalah restoran milik boa. Wajar bukan, boa yang notabennya teman yunho ikut merayakannya meskipun aku tahu ada maksud lain dari hal tersebut.

Ahra, gadis itu memang sengaja diundang yunho. Mengingat ahra kini adalah tunangannya yunho, mau tidak mau yunho harus membawa ahra untuk merayakan hal ini.

Aku tidak tahu kami minum-minum berapa lama dan berapa banyak yang jelas semua bermula dari sini.

Saat ini keadaan gelap gulita dan jujur itu membuatku takut. Aku takut akan gelap, karena seakan-akan aku tidak bisa apapun. Aku takut tidak bisa melihat wajahmu lagi, yunho.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Ucapku menahan isakkan tangis

Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, yang ku ingat hanya saat itu aku tengah mabuk dan akan pergi ke toilet. Lalu setelah itu semua buyar dan aku tidak mampu mengingatnya.

Dapat kurasakan bahwa tadi ada seseorang yang tidak kukenal akan masuk kedalam ruangan ini.

Drap... Drap... Drap...

Mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju tempatku, membuatku bertambah takut. Ditambah tempatku sekarang bertambah gelap gulita. Aku tidak tahu dimana saklar lampu dan aku terlalu takut untuk melangkah.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' Kataku dalam hati

Dan...

Cklek...

Pintu terbuka, dan lampu langsung dinyalakan oleh yunho.

Aku terkejut yunho datang ketempat ini, aku bahkan tidak tahu ini tempat apa. Aku hanya tahu ruangan ini dapat disebut sebuah kamar, mungkin.

"Joongie kau tidak apa-apa, dan what the?!" Ucap yunho terkejut

Yunho kaget melihat tubuhku polos tak terbalut apapun, aroma sex seperti tercium menyengat disini dan genangan darah dimana-mana.

'Bentar-bentar ini kenapa ada genangan darah seperti ini' Kataku dalam hati

Segeralah aku bangkit berdiri, meraih sebuah kimono handuk yang dapat disamping kursi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya yunho khawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kini sedang terjadi disini" Ucapku agak-agak takut

"Kau tidak perlu takut tentang apapun, ada aku disini" Ucap yunho lembut mencoba menenangkanku

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai sini?" Tanyaku khawatir sekaligus penasaran

"Aku melihatmu tengah dibawa seseorang menuju kemari, karena penasaran aku mengikutinya" Ucap yunho lembut

"Siapa kira-kira orang itu?" Tanyaku penasaran sambil memikirkan hal tersebut

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak melihatnya terlalu jelas" Ucap yunho pelan

Aku yang tidak ingin berfikir macam-macam segera menghampirinya dan melihat genangan darah tersebut. Genangan darah itu berasal dari toilet dikamar mandi di ruangan kamar ini.

Begitu yunho dan aku menyadari hal tersebut segeralah yunho membuka paksa toilet tersebut dan mendapati ahra sedang memegang pisau dan boa yang tertidur di bath up dengan kondisi yang cukup mengenaskan.

Kondisi boa dapat kukatakan bahwa, boa mengalami luka tusukkan lebih dari satu dan dilakukannya secara brutal. Itu terlihat dari bekas luka tusukkan pada boa.

Seolah mengisyaratkan kebencian yang mendalam pada dirinya.

"Ahra-ya kenapa ku ada disini? kenapa kau bisa membunuh boa? Lalu kenapa kau menelanjangi joongie? Kenapa ruangan ini wangi aroma sex? Kau dan joongie tidak macam-macam kan?" Ucap yunho kaget

"Apa?! Kau menelanjangiku? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu apa setelah itu kau melakukan sex denganku?" Kataku kaget

"Yun... Ini tidaklah seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku dijebak yun, aku dijebak" Ucap ahra panik dan takut

"Aku tidak tahu ahra, biarkan waktu yang menjawab semua" Ucap yunho pasrah

Yunho tampak tidak peduli dengan apa yang ahra lakukan.

Yunho seolah tidak mau membantu ahra dalam menyelesaikan kasus ini. Dia hanya diam saja membiarkan semua ini.

Aku kembali :-D

Ini ff harusnya 3 atau 4 chapter aj koq :-D

Jarang bngt aku nemu ff yang bunuh"an gitu masa ;_; karena itu aku coba buat ff bunuh-bunuhan gitu :-D

Semoga suka yaaa :-D

Mind to review? :-D

TBC._.


	2. Chapter 2

Truthly love part II

-Ini adalah caraku untuk mendapatkanmu. -

*Note all JAE POV

Yunho seolah tidak mau membantu ahra dalam menyelesaikan kasus ini. Dia hanya diam saja membiarkan semua ini.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, hubungan yunho dan ahra mendingin. Yunho menghindari ahra, dia seakan tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu lagi tentang gadis itu. Yunho menganggap bahwa gadis itu sudah membunuh sahabatnya, sahabat baiknya boa. Meskipun pengadilan memutuskan bahwa kasus boa adalah bunuh diri. Ya, walaupun sebenanya bukan bunuh diri melainkan pembunuhan tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan mengingat ahra memiliki koneksi tidak hanya di kepolisian namun juga di kejaksaan, hakim dan pengadilan bukan tidak mungkin pengadilan kasus itu menutup kasus itu dengan dugaan bunuh diri.

Meski begitu, berbeda dengan aku dan yunho. Aku dan yunho sama-sama tahu itu kasus pembunuhan. Kami melihat dengan jelas tubuh boa yang bersimbah darah seolah ditusuk dengan kasar dan brutal. Masi segar dalam ingatanku, boa tampak didalam bathup tanpa mengenakan apapun dengan tubuh penuh luka tusukkan. Bila biasanya orang-orang akan mengisi air bath up dengan air hangat dicampur dengan wewangian maka berbeda kali ini, boa direndam dengan air penuh darah. Tangan yang berada disisi bath up menunjukkan bahwa luka-luka penuh tusukkan. Tusukkan yang kasar, brutal seolah menunjukkan kebencian yang mendalam.

Aku masih ingat, begitu melihat keadaan boa yang mengenaskan langsung saja aku pingsan dan berharap bahwa aku dapat melupakan kejadian itu.

"Jae, jangan melamun" Seru yunho pelan

"Eh, mian yunho. Aku... Aku berfikir mungkin sudah saatnya kau membicarakan masalahmu dengan ahra?" Ucapku lembut

"Kau bercanda?! Dia sudah membunuh sahabat baikku. Kau tahu itu bukan? Lalu apalagi yang kuharapkan dari gadis pembunuh seperti itu?" Ucap yunho agak kesal padaku

"Tapi jika kau tidak menyelesaikan masalahmu dengannya, maka kau tidak dapat melanjutkan hidupmu" Ucapku memberikan pengertian

'Jika kau tidak menyelesaikan masalahmu dengannya maka kau statusmu masih bersamanya yunho. Kau masih tunangannya dan aku akan sangat sulit untuk memilikimu. Tidakkah kau tahu, aku berharap masih dapat memilikimu dan bersamamu. Menghabiskan sisa umurku denganmu. Berdua denganmu melakukan apapun dan menikmati setiap moment yang ada denganmu. Tidak bolehkah aku berharap tentang hal itu.' Tambahku dalam sambil memperhatikan wajah yunho yang cukup tampan.

Meskipun aku seorang pria, harus kuakui yunho memiliki wajah yang kecil dengan tatapan mata yang tajam dan tentu saja itu membuatnya terlihat tampan dan berkharisma. Tentu saja banyak wanita yang mengantri untuknya. Tidak heran ahra dan boa juga seperti itu.

Ahra dan boa seperti dibuat bertekut lutut dihadapan yunho hanya yunho saja yang tidak menyadari hal itu. Aku yang notabennya seorang pria bahkan rela menyerahkan apapun untuknya asal dia menjadi milikku, tapi mungkinkah yunho menjadi gay? Itulah pertanyaannya. Apakah yunho rela menjadi gay seperti aku? Mungkinkah? Bolehkah aku berharap lagi tentang hal ini?

'Kau terlalu banyak berharap jaejong' Kataku dalam hati untuk diriku sendiri

Yunho yang melihat aku diam, langsung saja mengelus kepalaku lembut dan mengacaknya pelan-pelan.

"Kau tampak manis jae jika seperti itu" Ucap yunho lembut

Aku sama yunho memang kini berada diruanganku setelah sebelumnya dia datang untuk menyerahkan laporan yang sudah selesai dia periksa.

Perlahan tetapi pasti yunho beranjak bangun dan meninggalkanku seorang diri ruanganku. Aku terus menatap kepergian yunho dengan lembut.

'Bolehkah aku berharap lebih padamu yunho' Kataku dalam hati sambil memegang dada kiriku yang agak bergemuruh, dan berdetak seolah lepas kendali.

.

.

Sinar matahari sore sudah menyambutku dengan lembut namun aku masih dikantor meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Entahlah, aku seolah tidak ingin pulang kerumah. Kini aku masih berada diruanganku seorang diri dengan keadaan yang membuatku cukup bosan. Semua pekerjaanku sudah kuselesaikan dan kini aku tidak ingin pulang.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Kudengar bunyi ketukan pintu dari arah luar ruanganku.

"Masuklah..." Ucapku tegas

Segeralah orang itu masuk dan ternyata yunho. Tapi tunggu, yunho tidak sendiri. Dia bersama...

"Jae oppa, aku merindukanmu" Ucap seorang gadis yang langsung datang memelukku erat

"Sandara-sshi kau memelukku terlalu erat" Ucapku terasa menyesakkan

Sandara datang langsung memelukku dengan eratnya hingga membuatku aku tidak bisa bernafas.

Segeralah yunho menyela acara sandara memelukku dan mengungkapkan maksud dari niatannya datang ke ruanganku di sore hari ini.

"Jae, maaf menganggu. Kurasa kau benar. Aku harus menyelesaikannya masalahku dengan ahra. Hari ini aku akan menyelesaikannya, terima kasih atas saranmu dan aku pergi" Ucap yunho lembut dan beranjak pergi meninggalkanku bersama gadis ini, sandara.

"Lalu sandara-sshi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kita masih punya urusan?" Tanyaku dingin

"Aku merindukanmu oppa, kau tidak pernah datang menemuiku lagi semenjak kita berpisah. Kau tahu bukan aku masih mencintaimu dan berharap memilikimu. Tidak bisakah kita..." Ucap sandara jujur sambil menatapku penuh harap.

Aku tahu kalimat selanjut sandara apa tapi mengingat sandara tidak mau melanjutkan kalimat yang mengantungnya mengingat tatapan kekesalanku padanya.

"Hubungan kita adalah kesalahan sandara. Aku tidak akan pernah mengulangi kesalahan itu, kau paham?! Jika kau mengerti maka silahkan keluar dari ruanganku" Ucapku dingin

"Tapi oppa... Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang dan tidak ada yang lain. Bisakah kau mencintaiku lagi seperti dahulu? Bisakan" Paksa sandara

"Aku tidak bisa, jadi silahkan keluar sekarang!" Ucapku marah dan kesal.

Hubunganku dengan sandara sebenarnya hanya kedok agar menutupi bahwa aku mencintai yunho. Aku sengaja menerimanya lantaran dulu sewaktu sma sandara menyatakannya tepat dihadapan aku dan sialnya saat itu yunho tengah menyaksikan acara ini. Jika aku mengatakan aku menolaknya karena mencintai yunho maka satu sekolah tahu aku mencintai yunho dan bukan tidak mungkin yunho akan membenciku. Maka dengan terpaksa aku menerimanya.

Hubunganku dengan sandara sudah sering berada dibatas perpisahan. Setiap kali kami bertengkar, aku selalu mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah sandara akan memohon agar tidak memutuskan dirinya. Aku sudah bosan dengan hal seperti itu.

Dia membuatku muak dengan sikapnya yang manis, manja-manja. Tidakkah kau tahu aku lebih suka aku yang dimanja-manjakan bukan aku yang harus memanjakan.

Memikirkan sandara membuat kepalaku pening, mungkin baiknya aku segera pulang. Menenangkan pikiranku.

Segeralah aku beranjak bangun dan meninggalkan ruanganku menuju kemacetan kota yang akan selalu terjadi setiap hari.

.

.

Niatku untuk pulang, kini berakhir di supermarket. Aku memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa cemilan dan membuat masakan untukku. Entahlah, aku sedang ingin membuat sup hangat. Siapa tahu mampu menenangkanku. Segeralah aku memarkirkan mobilku dan beranjak bangun masuk kedalam swalayan yang cukup besar. Ya, kini aku masuk kedalam supermarket lotte yang letaknya memang tidak jauh dari apartemenku. Segeralah aku mengambil troli dan memasukkan berbagai jenis sayur dan bumbu-bumbu yang kuperlukan. Begitu juga ketika aku masuk kedalam bagian cemilan. Tanpa melihat jenis cemilan, langsung saja aku memasukkannya kedalam troliku. Tapi ketika aku berada dibagian eskrim, entah mengapa tergerak dalam hatiku. Aku ingin eskrim itu. Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba menahannya, menahan hasrat agar tidak mengambil eskrim itu. Aku masih ingat ajaran appaku 'Seorang lelaki tidak boleh memakan eskrim rasa vanila. Itu akan merendahkan seleramu.'

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud tapi aku selalu mencoba untuk menahannya tapi kini aku tidak mampu menahannya.

Segeralah aku mengambil 4 kotak besar eskrim jumbo tanpa memperdulikan ocehan tentang appaku.

Begitu acara belanjaku selesai dan aku sudah membayar semuanya segeralah aku beranjak bangun dari tidur. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku dan aku tidak peduli akan hal itu.

.

.

Malam hari tiba selesai acara memasakku, aku memutuskan untuk mandi dan menenangkan pikiran.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

terdengar bunyi ketukan dari arah luar ruanganku, segeralah aku membukanya dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang dililitkan di pinggangku.

"Oww yunho ahra, kalian datang" Ucapku pelan

"Kami bermaksud mau berterima kasih atas saranmu jaejoong" Ucap mereka seraya tersenyum lebar

"Masuklah, sebaiknya aku kenakan bajuku dulu" Ucapku pelan seraya menyuruhnya masuk kedalam apartemenku

Segeralah aku menyuruhnya masuk kedalam apartemenku dan aku segera mengenakan kaos dengan celana yang cukup santai.

Begitu selesai aku keluar lagi dan menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian akan datang" Ucapku ramah

"Tidak apa-apa, kami hanya..." Ucap ahra terpotong mendengar suara gaduh dari ahra luar

Bruk... Prang... Brukk... Prang...

"Haish siapa lagi coba yang membuat kegaduhan seperti itu?" Ucapku kesal merasa terganggu dengan suara itu.

Ahra dan yunho yang sedari tadi berpegangan tangan, reflek kaget dan menoleh kearahku.

"Sebentar, biar aku mengecek keadaan diluar. Kalian tunggulah disini" Ucapku pelan. Segeralah aku beranjak bangun dan melihat keadaan luar.

Tak berapa lama kemudian...

"Oppa apa sebaiknya kau tidak menemani jae oppa? Perasaanku tidak enak" Ucap ahra pelan kepada yunho

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu. Kau baik-baik disini" Ucap yunho segera menyusulku.

Begitu yunho melihatku, tengah berdiri menatap kearah sekeliling, segeralah dia menghampiriku dan memegang tanganku lembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa jae, ahra mengkhawatirkanmu" Ucap yunho lembut

"Aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedari tadi berkeliling dan tidak menemukan siapapun" Ucapku pelan sambil memeriksa tiap sudut lorong apartemenku.

Dan tepat seperti dugaanku, tidak ada siapapun disini.

"Baiklah disini tidak ada siapa-siapa, sebaiknya kita harus kembali lagi ketempatku" Ajakku pelan namun tak lama lampu ditempatku mati.

Jleb...

Segeralah aku mengenggam tangan yunho erat sambil menyalurkan ketakutanku.

Yunho yang merasa bahwa aku takut, segera memelukku erat.

"Tenanglah jae, ada aku disini" Ucap yunho menenangkanku

"Yun, apa yang terjadi? Sebaiknya kita kembali ketempatku..." Ucapku pelan dan khawatir

"Kau benar.. Lagipula ini kan hanya mati lampu saja, tidak akan ada kejadian apapun" Ucap yunho mencoba menenangkanku

Entah apa yang dipikirkan, mungkin dia mengkhawatirkan ahra.

Begitu kami, tiba didepan ruanganku. Aku dan yunho tidak ada yang berani melangkah masuk dalam.

"Yun, ini seperti..." Kataku terbata agak takut

"Mengulang kejadian boa dibunuh..." Sambung yunho pelan khawatir

Aku tahu, mungkin dikhawatirkan yunho adalah ahra akan dibunuh tapi tidak tahu oleh siapa. Segeralah tak lama kemudian lampu menyala dan baru lah kita masuk kedalam.

Seingatku, aku meninggalkan apartemenku dalam keadaan yang rapi, tapi mengapa kini keadaan sangat berantakan seperti habis terjadi perang.

Iya, diruang tamuku sangat berantakan seperti habis terjadi perampokkan. Semua barang berserakkan dan berhamburan dan membuat kesan seperti habis di bom.

Segeralah aku dan yunho masuk ke ruang makan dalam apartemenku dan mendapat sandara tergolek tak berdaya di dekat meja makan dan bersimbah darah. Sandara mendapatkan luka tusukkan diperut serta lehernya dan luka di lehernya lah yang jauh lebih parah. Dia ditusukkan hingga mengenai tenggorokkannya. Kondisi ahra tidak jauh lebih parah, dia hanya terluka didaerah sekitar leher dan beberapa memar. Tempat ahra juga tidak jauh berbeda, dia berada disudut dekat kulkas sambil mengenggam sepotong pecahan beling seperti vas bunga.

Kondisi sandara jauh lebih mengenaskan daripada ahra. Ahra mungkin masih dapat kukatakan dia hidup, setidaknya. Tapi sandara meninggal dengan luka tusukkan seperti pecahan beling yang ditusukkan secara beruntun. Tusukkannya pun sama seperti dulu boa dilakukan secara kasar dan brutal.

"Ahra, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Ucap yunho menghampirinya

Segeralah aku menghampiri sandara dan merapati nasibnya seperti boa.

"Aku tidak tahu, sungguh. Dia datang dan mencoba mencekikku lalu setelah itut gelap dan... " Ucap ahra terbata dan takut

"Bohong! Kau membunuhnya ahra... Sama seperti boa..." Ucapku marah

"Apa maksudmu aku membunuhnya, jelas-jelas gadis itu datang dan mencekikku" Ucapnya marah

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa mengenggam pecahan beling yang penuh darah? Kau pasti menusukknya kan" Ucapku marah

Ahra yang kaget akan hal itu, langsung melemparkannya kesembarang arah sambil gemetaran.

"Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi" Ucap ahra takut

"Kau pembunuh ahra" Ucapku marah

"Sudah-sudah aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang sedang terjadi" Ucap yunho melerai.

"Tunanganmu membunuh mantan kekasihku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka ributkan hingga terjadi seperti ini lagi" Ucapku marah

"Ahra... Awalnya aku ingin memaafkanmu tapi sebaiknya kita putus ahra. Aku sungguh tidak tahan jika harus seperti ini lagi" Ucap yunho seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan ahra dan menghampiriku.

"Kau puas sudah membunuh mantanku?!" Ucapku kesal segera beranjak pergi menuju kamar.

Segeralah aku dan yunho pergi meninggalkan ahra sendiri, mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku.

Yunho yang melihatku dengan kondisi yang seperti itu, segeralah menghampiriku dan mencoba memelukku.

"Maafkan aku jae... Ahra tidak bermaksud..." Ucapnya pelan

"Tidak bermaksud sampai membunuh mantanku. Kenapa hidupku jadi seperti ini" Kataku pelan sambil memikirkannya

Aku akui aku memang membenci sandara tapi aku juga tidak berharap dia dibunuh seperti ini.

Dan kini pikiranku melayang-layang ke masa lalu saat bersama sandara, senyumannya dan tawanya. Saat aku mengenggamnya, dan saat sandara mengucapkan kata mencintaiku. Meskipun aku tidak mencintainya tapi aku juga tidak berharap akan kejadian ini.

Yunho terus menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya yang kokoh sambil terus mengusap rambutku lembut mencoba menenangkankan diriku.

"Aku tidak ingin tinggal disini..." Ucapku pelan

"Bagaimana jika kau tinggal di apartemenku jae?" Tanya yunho lembut

"Bolehkah yun, boleh aku tinggal denganmu?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Tentu saja, sebentar lagi tempatmu akan jadi tkp... Kau tentu tidak dibolehkan tinggal disini..." Ucap yunho lembut

"Terima kasih yun..." Ucapku lembut sambil tersenyum lembut

Biarlah aku menutup mataku, melupakan kejadian ini.

'Jika kau berhasil lolos kemarin maka kali ini kau tidak akan berhasil dan aku akan memastikan hal itu. Jika kematian boa saja belum bisa menghentikanmu maka akan kutambah dengan kematian dara, agar kau tahu dan sadar bahwa sebaiknya jangan menganggu apa yang sudah menjadi milikku.'Batin seseorang

'Jika kau tidak ingin dipanggil pembunuh maka aku dengan hati akan memberikan panggilan itu untukmu.' Tambah seseorang dalam hati

Jika membunuh adalah satu-satunya jalan agar kau tahu betapa besarnya cintaku maka aku akan membunuh sekalipun konsekuensinya adalah sekali membunuh maka tidak akan ada jalan untuk bisa 'kembali'.

TBC._.

Aku kembali :D

Siapakah yang membunuh boa sama dara?

Mereka satu orang yang sama lho :D

Siapakah? Jae atau ahra? Silahkan pikirkan sendiri yaa (?)

Moga" ini tidak mengecewakan yaa :D

Makasih yaa yang udah ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow ff abal-abalku ini :D

Balasan review :

Mpreg lovers : Sippo :D thank you :D

Gothiclica89 : Hayo siapakah? Kekeke semoga yaa :D thank you :D

Boojoongie : hayo siapakah kekeke kurang kejam yaa, nanti kubuat yang lebih kejam :D thank you :D

DahsyatNyaff : Jeng jeng jeng siapakah yang membunuh siapa? :D thank you :D

Guest : iaaa emansipasi uke (?) jadi jae nya yg kuat gitu (?)

Guest : hayo benarkah seperti itu? Jeng jeng jeng :D

Azahra88 : sippo :D

Makasih yaaa yg udah ngesempet-sempetin ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow ff abal-abalku :D, kalian penyemangatku :D

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Truthly love part III

-Kau tahu, dendam dan kebencian tidak akan membawa apapun dalam hidupmu. Tapi sekali lagi ini adalah jalanku untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku tidak peduli jika harus mengotori tanganku asalkan nanti diakhirnya aku bersamamu, ini tidak apa-apa.

*note all JAE POV

Biarlah aku menutup mataku, melupakan kejadian ini.

.

.

"Heiii... Jae.. Wake up.. Bangunlah..." Bisik seseorang yang lembut pada telingaku.

Mendengar suara yang lembut itu, seakan memintaku untuk membuka mataku agar dapat melihat dunia atau mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa melihat keadaan yang ada.

Perlahan tetapi pasti aku membuka mataku dan mulai membiasakan dengan sinar matahari yang sudah nampak tinggi tampaknya.

"Ummmm ini dimana? Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyaku pelan seraya melihat keadaan sekitar yang tentu amat sangat berbeda dengan keadaan apartemenku.

"Ini apartemenku. Sekarang sudah jam 11.00 sebaiknya kau segera makan, kau tidak makan semalaman bukan? ucapnya dengan suara lembut

"Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Mengapa aku sampai ada diapartemenmu? Ucapku penasaran sambil menatapnya lembut

"Kemarin saat polisi datang, kau pingsan. Jadi kuputuskan saja membawamu ke apartemenku, lagipula kau mau tinggal dimana? Bukankah apartemenmu sekarang menjadi tempat tkp?" Ucap yunho lembut

Ahhh iyaa aku ingat sekarang, kemarin sandara dibunuh ditempatku. Sekarang pasti tempat itu penuh dengan polisi.

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa suara lembut itu adalah suara yunho. Ketika aku menoleh kearahnya dan menyadari itu adalah suara yunho, berdetaklah didadaku yang akan agak cepat dan seketika aku menjadi gugup dihadapannya.

Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku, segeralah menghampiriku dan mengelus rambutku pelan.

'Hei.. Bisakah kalian bekerja sama denganku... Mengapa setiap sentuhannya membuatku hilang kendali seperti ini...' Kataku dalam hati sambil memegang dada kiriku yang berdetak dengan cepatnya.

"Segera bersiaplah jae, habis ini kita akan bertemu dengan polisi yang mengurus kematian sandara" Ucap yunho lembut

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku seraya mengiyakan ucapannya. Tanpa aba-aba yunho keluar dari kamar dan aku memperhatikannya.

"Aaaaaaa yunhoo..." Teriakku pelan bahagia

Saat yunho menyentuhku selembut itu didadaku berdetak lebih kencang dan bahkan seakan-akan membuncah rasa didada.

'Bisakah yun untuk kali ini aku berharap padamu bahwa kau akan mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu? Bisakah kau membalas perasaanku? Bisakah kau merasakan perasaanku padamu?' kataku dalam hati

Jujur aku bahagia, sangat bahagia dengan sentuhan lembut yang dilakukan yunho olehku. Bolehkah kali ini aku berharap lebih untuknya?

Bisakah dia menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya?

.

.

"Kami meminta kalian berdua kesini, untuk meminta keterangan kalian. Bisakah kalian ceritakan tentang malam sebelum boa dibunuh?" Ucap detektif tersebut tegas

"Boa?! Bukankah kasus itu ditutup dengan dugaan bunuh diri?" Ucap yunho pelan

"Itu benar, tapi menurutku kasus boa terlalu janggal jika disebutkan sebagai kasus bunuh diri karena semua bukti mengarahkan bahwa dia dibunuh tapi meskipun kasus itu sudah ditutup kita tetap tidak bisa mengabaikannya bahwa kasus itu kasus pembunuhan dan pembunuhnya masih berkeliaran diluar sana" Ucap detektif itu tegas

"Baiklah kuceritakan..." Ucapku pelan sambil mengenggam tangan yunho erat karena aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku hanya untuk menunda-nunda hal ini.

•••• Flash back••••

Ini adalah botol bir ke kesekian kalinya yang datang ke meja kami. Ya, kami sedang merayakan keberhasilan yang dicapai. Aku mungkin sudah minum beberapa botol karena dapat kurasakan aku ingin membuang air kecil di toilet. Aku tidak menyadari jika boa mengikutiku. Mungkin dia bermaksud membuang air kecil juga karena sungguh aku tidak tahu maksud dan tujuannya. Tidak hanya boa namun ahra juga mengikutiku untuk pergi ke toilet. Saat aku hendak keluar untuk mengumpul lagi bersama yang lain, ada seseorang yang memukul tengkukku hingga membuat aku pingsan. Aku tidak sadar apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku tidak ingat apapun, yang aku tahu dan aku ingat bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah berusaha memainkan tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu pasti mengingat pengaruh alkohol saat itu. Tak berapa lama aku tersadar dengan tubuh polos, bau sperma dan khas sex dimana-mana. Aku menarik selimut sambil ketakutan. Aku takut hingga tidak berani kemana-mana. Sampai akhirnya yunho menemukanku tak lama. Dia menemukanku dan menanyakan keadaanku. Hingga kamu sadar ada genangan yang keluar dari toilet. Genangan itu seperti air namun berwarna merah. Kami tidak tahu, sungguh tidak tahu jika itu adalah darah boa. Karena kami penasaran langsung kami menghampiri pintu toilet dan mendapati boa tampak di bath up seperti sedang berendam dan ahra disampingnya sambil memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah.

•••• End flash back••••

"Aku masih ingat di sekeliling tangan, dan leher boa terdapat luka tusukkan. Tapi dibagian leher lukanya begitu parah. Karena aku tidak kuat melihat luka begitu banyak ditambah tubuh boa yang direndam dengan darah membuatku pusing dan mendadak aku pingsan. Dari sana aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi" Ucapku sambil meremah erat dan lembut tangan yunho. Aku takut mengingat kematian boa yang cukup tragis

"Saat jae pergi membuang air kecil, aku menunggunya. Aku menunggunya hingga aku menyadari bahwa jae sudah pergi terlalu lama. Segeralah aku menyusul ke toilet tapi disana aku tidak mendapati siapapun, aku bergegas mencari jae. Hingga tanpa sengaja ku temukan kalung yang biasa digunakan jae dan kalung itu mengarahkanku kepada sosok jae yang tampak dibawa oleh seseorang. Aku tidak tahu pasti karena aku tidak melihatnya secara jelas. Segeralah aku mengikutinya diam-diam sampai mereka tiba di sebuah kamar. Hingga aku tahu boa dibunuh dan ahra berada disampingnya sambil memegang pisau dan tak lama jae pingsan, segera aku memanggil polisi dan membawa jaejoong ke tempat terdekat. Aku ingin membawa kerumahnya atau apartemennya tapi aku tidak tahu dimana letaknya. Jika aku membawanya ke apartemenku letaknya cukup jauh dan itu akan membuat polisi curiga kepada kami. Kami ingin membantu sebisa kami tentang kasus ini. Tapi kami bahkan belum dimintai pernyataan seperti ini, kasus boa keburu ditutup dahulu." Ucap yunho pelan

"Kalian tahu, kalian sangat membantu" Ucapnya tegas

"Pak, bolehkah saya tahu tentang perkembangan kasus boa? Saya tahu bahwa kasus ini sudah ditutup tapi bukankah bapak sudah mengatakan bahwa kasus ini terlalu janggal untuk dikatakan sebagai kasus bunuh diri." Ucap yunho penasaran

"Aku beritahu, tapi ingat jangan beritahu siapapun. Sehabis kalian menelepon polisi dan polisi memeriksa tempat kejadian tersebut. Kami mendapati bahwa kasus ini memang pembunuhan. Disekujur tubuh boa tidak terdapat perlawanan sama sekali. Pertama kami mengira boa dibius atau boa mabuk hingga tidak sadar. Aku meminta agar darah boa diperiksa sekalian memeriksa kadar alkohol didalam tubuhnya. Betapa kagetnya aku ketika tahu boa tidak dalam keadaan 100% mabuk dan boa tidak dibius sama sekali. Dalam arti keadaan boa bisa jadi sangat sadar ketika hal tersebut terjadi. Boa seakan-akan pasrah menerima serangan demi serangan yang dilayangkan kepadanya." Ucap detektif itu tegas

"Boa sadar? Tapi mengapa tidak melakukan perlawanan? Bukankah itu aneh?" Tanya yunho penasaran

"Kami menduga yang membunuhnya adalah orang terdekatnya. Tapi kami tidak mau terlalu menduga hingga membuat kami tidak objektif. Akhirnya kami mencoba lebih teliti lagi meneliti kasus ini. Kasus pembunuhan boa terbilang sangat rapi dan sangat hati-hati pelakunya dapat memperhitungkan segala bentuk tindakan yang akan diambilnya. Jika memang ahra pelakunya maka kami tidak heran karena semua bukti memang mengarah kepadanya tapi jika bukan maka pelakunya dapat kukatakan sangat memperhitungan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Dia sangat teliti dan cermat dalam memperhitungkan tindakannya. Karena tidak ada satu bukti pun yang mengarah kepadanya." Ucap detektif itu tegas

"Jadi memang ahrakah pelakunya?" Ucap yunho pelan sambil memikirkan pelan tentang kasus pembunuhan boa.

"Kami belum tahu secara jelas mengingat kini kasus tersebut sudah ditutup ditambah dengan boa hamil. Sebenarnya kehamilan boa cukup membantu kami, untuk tahu siapa yang membunuhnya. Tapi sekali lagi kami tidak diberi wewenang menyelidiki kasus ini lebih dalam lagi" Ucap kepala polisi itu dengan tegas

"Apa?! Boa hamil?! Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang melakukannya kepada boa?!" Ucap yunho kaget

"Kami tidak tahu secara jelas, tapi menurut penyelidikan kami, boa memang hamil. Usia kamdungannya sudah mencapai 4 minggu" Ucap kepala polisi itu

'Boa hamil? Bagaimana bisa?! Apa yunho...' Kataku dalam hati

Sungguh aku kecewa jika yunho menurutku sampai menghamili boa. Bukankah mereka bersahabat sedari kecil. Bagaimana bisa yunho menghancurkan kepercayaan keluarganya dan menghancurkan harapanku. Meskipun boa sudah meninggal tapi bukankah yunho sudah tidak perjaka (?) bukankah aku seharusnya yang merasakan keperjakaan yunho (?)

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kasus sandara? Apa nasibnya akan sama dengan kasus boa?" Tanyaku penasaran mencoba mengalihkan meskipun aku penasaran akan hal itu.

"Untuk saat ini kasus sandara terbilang cukup unik. Karena sandara mati dalam keadaan mabuk. Dalam arti kadar alkohol didalam tubuhnya sangat tinggi sehingga membuat dia hilang kendali. Kami menduga sebelum dia ketempat anda tuan jaejoong, dia pergi ke club atau diskotik atau tempat-tempat seperti itu hingga membuat dirinya mabuk tak sadarkan diri. Dia masuk secara perlahan dan melihat nona go ditempat anda. Dia cemburu dan berusaha membunuhnya namun justru dia yang tertusuk hingga menyebabkan kematian." Ucap kepala polisi itu tegas

"Tidak seperti itu, sandara bukanlah orang yang suka mabuk. Dia lebih memilih meminum obat penenang dibanding minuman alkohol" Ucapku tidak percaya

"Tapi itu baru dugaan kami tuan jaejoong, karena kami menemukan kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi didalam tubuhnya. Ditambah disekujur tubuh sandara terdapat memar-memar seperti habis bertengkar hingga terjadi pemukulan" Ucap kepala polisi itu tegas

"Jangan katakan kepadaku bahwa sandara dan ahra bertengkar memperebutkan sesuatu hingga membuat ahra membunuh sandara" Ucapku tidak percaya

"kalau begitu ceritakan padaku malam kematian sandara" Ucapnya tegas

•••• Flash back••••

Sehabis yunho memberitahu maksud dan tujuannya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan ahra, sandara memang keruanganku. Kami sedikit bertengkar mengingat hubungan ini sudah memang tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi. Sandara dan aku memang sering bertengkar setiap kali kami bertemu tapi bukan berarti aku membunuhnya. Sandara terlalu egois jika mengharapkan aku akan menunggunya. Dia ingin mewujudkan impiannya sebagai desainer. Untuk menjadi desainer yang terkenal maka sandara memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke paris dan itu membutuhkan waktu setidaknya 6 sampai 7 tahun. Aku sungguh tidak sanggup jika harus menunggu selama itu. Dia ingin pergi namun tidak ingin putus denganku, bukankah itu terdengar egois.

Aku memutuskan untuk memasak makan malamku dan tidur dikasurku yang nyaman tanpa mau memikirkan hal-hal lain yang akan terjadi.

Aku tidak tahu yunho dan ahra akan datang ketempatku untuk memberitahu kabar bahwa mereka akan kembali bersama. Begitu aku selesai memasak, aku mandi. Tidak ada perasaan apapun dan tidak ada yang aneh. Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Baru aku selesai mandi, terdengar suara ketukkan pintu dan langsung saja aku membukanya.

Melihat ahra dan yunho didepan apartemenku. Aku tampak sedikit terkejut namun aku tidak mau menyimpulkan apapun. Aku tahu mungkin maksud mereka datang adalah untuk memberitahu kabar bahwa kini mereka kembali.

Segeralah aku menyuruh mereka masuk kedalam ruanganku. Begitu kami duduk, baru aku ingin menawarkan minuman dan cemil-cemilan. Terdengar suara gaduh dari arah luar. Awalnya aku mengira tetanggaku karena sering membuat suara gaduh sekalian untuk melihat siapa yang membuat suara gaduh. Segeralah aku beranjak keluar rumah untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

Aku berkeliling dan tidak mendapati siapapun bahkan tetangga yang biasa membuat berisik, dia tidak ada ditempat. Lalu suara berisik siapa itu?. Aku tidak ingin berfikir macam-macam tentang hal ini sampai yunho datang menghampiriku.

Yunho mengatakan bahwa ahra khawatir dengan keadaan diriku. Aku dan yunho hanya melihat keadaan sekitar yang cukup sepi, kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam ruangan. Begitu kami baru beberapa melangkah tiba-tiba lampu mati. Aku terkejut dan kaget hingga aku mengenggam tangan yunho. Yunho pun dapat kurasakan ketakutannya namun ia mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak takut. Mungkin ketakutan terbesarnya adalah ahra akan dibunuh.

Kami berada diambang batas pintu masuk kedalam apartemenku, masih dengan keadaan yang sama. Keadaan sunyi, senyap dan gelap gulita. Aku makin mengenggam erat tangan yunho, guna menyalurkan ketakutanku.

Entah apa yang kami pikirkan, yang jelas tak lama setelah lampu menyala kami baru masuk kedalam apartemenku dan mendapat keadaan yang cukup kacau balau seperti habis dirampok. Ketika aku dan yunho melihat masuk kedalam ruangan makan terlihatnya sandara yang meninggal dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dia meninggal dengan mata menyalang dan disekujur tubuhnya terdapat luka tusukkan. Luka yang paling parah terdapat di lehernya. Luka tusukkannya sampai ke leher hingga tertusuk sangat dalam.

Setelah aku masuk kedalam kamarku mencoba menenangkan diri.

•••• End flashback••••

"Ahra khawatir dia akan memintaku untuk menemui jae dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Aku tampak kaget saat melihat ahra mengenggam sepotong pecahan yang berlumuran darah dan dihadapannya sandara yang tewas terbunuh dengan tusukkan dileher yang cukup dalam hingga mengenai tenggorokkan dan leher" Ucap yunho pelan

"Bukankah seharusnya jika terdengar suatu pertengkaran maka akan menimbulkan suara yang berisik? Lalu mengapa kau tidak menelepon polisi?" Tanya kepala itu menginterogasi

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa tidak terdengar suara teriakkan, kecuali itu dilakukan dikamarku. Karena hanya kamarku yang kupasang alat kedap suara. Saat itu aku sedang kalut mengingat mantanku meninggal. Kukira yunho akan menelepon polisi" Ucapku terdengar pelan

Begitu aku selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, tak lama terdengar suara ketukkan dari depan pintu.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk..." Ucapnya pelan

Dan tak lama anak buah dari kepala polisi tersenut masuk dan memberikan sebuah map yang aku dan yunho tidak tahu apa isinya.

"Maaf pak, ini berkas tentang korban sandara. Baru saja selesai di lakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut" Ucapnya pelan sambil menyerahkan map tersebut dan tak lama dia pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Maaf pak, bolehkah saya tahu tentang isi dari map ini?" Tanyaku penasaran

Kepala polisi itu hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil membuka isi map tersebut.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Ucapnya kaget

"Ada apa pak, kalau saya boleh tahu?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Menurut kami pembunuh dari sandara dan boa adalah orang yang sama. Motif dari boa adalah dendam, kebencian dan ketidaksukaan sedangkan motif dari sandara adalah sakit hati, dan pengkhiatan. Terlihat dari motifnya yang merendam seluruh tubuh boa. Terkadang seseorang ingin membalas rasa sakit hatinya dengan membunuh seseorang. Dia mencelupkan seluruh tubuh boa kedalam air hingga tidak bisa bernafas. Terkadang seseorang yang membenci orang lain, ingin merasakan bagaimana penderitaan orang yang dibenci itu. Begitulah yang dialami boa, dia disiksa sampai akhirnya dia tusuk sedangkan sandara dianggap sebagai penganggu, penganggu yang membuat seseorang sakit hati hingga menusuknya ke bagian terdalam. Jika seseorang memiliki dendam kepada orang lain maka dia akan menusuk orang itu hingga di bagian terdalam, mengoyakknya hingga orang yang dibencinya merasakan rasa sakit yang tiada akhir. Begitulah yang dialami sandara" Ucap kepala polisi tersebut

"Jadi maksud bapak, seseorang yang membunuh mereka mempunyai dendam, sakit hati atau mungkin membenci mereka hingga membuat dia menyiksa boa dan sandara agar merasakan seperti apa yang orang tersebut rasakan?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Benar, itulah yang ku maksud" Ucap kepala polisi tegas

"Lalu siapa pelakunya? Benarkah ahra yang melakukannya?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Sampai sejauh ini semua bukti mengarah ke ahra, tidak mengarah orang lain" Ucap kepala polisi tersebut

Aku mengangguk lemah, mungkinkah memang ahra pelakunya.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit pak. Maaf menganggu waktu bapak" Ucapku lemah

Yunho melihat kearahku dengan tatapan lembut dan khawatir. Yunho khawatir jika hal ini akan mengusik dan mengangguku. Dalam arti akan menguras pikiran dan tenagaku. Yunho tidak mau sampai aku jatuh sakit. Dia tahu bahwa membiarkan kasus ini di tangani polisi akan berhasil.

.

.

Ting... Tong... Ting... Tong...

"Yun, bukalah pintunya. Itu mengangguku" Ucapku lemah

Aku kini berada diapartemen yunho dan kami sedang menonton televisi. Yunho berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku yang masih terbayang-bayang dengan kematian sandara. Apartemen yang terbilang cukup rapi dan mewah untuk di tinggali sendiri dan akan terasa jauh nyaman jika ditinggali berdua. Mungkin ini awalnya dipersiapkan yunho untuk pernikahan dia dengan ahra. Mungkin, yaa aku tidak tahu secara pasti mengingat aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan yunho meskipun aku sudah sangat ingin mengetahuinya.

Aku tidak tahu jika yang datang adalah ahra. Dia tampak kusut dan terlihat sangat kucel bukan seperti ahra yang biasa. Biasanya ahra akan tampil modis, elegan dan sexy namun ini dia terlihat seperti bukan ahra yang biasa. Dia terlihat sangat berbeda.

Hubunganku dengan ahra pada akhirnya menjadimm memburuk. Aku selalu bersikap sinis dan dingin. Dalam arti aku tidak mungkin bersahabat dengan pembunuh mantanku seperti biasa-biasa saja seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Yunho oppa, aku... Aku minta maaf... Aku mohon apa tidak ada jalankah untuk kita kembali..." Ucap ahra memelas

"Maaf ahra, aku tidak bisa. Aku seperti tidak mengenal dirimu, kau tampak bukan seperti ahra yang kukenal. Kau berubah menjadi seseorang yang baru dan aku tidak mengenalnya. Jika kau masih seperti yang dulu, aku tidak akan ragu-ragu tapi kini aku tidak yakin dapat bahagia bersamamu" Ucap yunho pelan sambil mengucapkan kekecewaanya.

"Siapa yang datang?!" Tanyaku mencoba menghampiri mereka yang kini berada didepan pintu.

"Oppa... Kalian tinggal bersama?" Ucap ahra memekik kaget melihatku berada diapartemen yunho

"Mengapa? Ada masalah denganmu nonna go? Bukankah itu bukan urusan anda lagi" Ucapku sinis

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mau yunho oppa di cap gay oleh semua orang. Hanya karena kalian tinggal bersama" Ucap ahra tidak setuju

"Kalau kami tinggal bersama, kurasa itu bukan hal yang perlu kau pusingkan lagi" Ucapku menusuk ahra

"Sudahlah sudah seharusnya kalian tidak meributkan ini. Kalian sudah dewasa masa meributkan hal-hal kecil seperti ini" Ucap yunho lembut

"Tapi..." Ucapku mencoba memotong

"Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahas ini. Ahra pulanglah" Ucap yunho mulai kesal sambil menyuruh ahra segera pulang

"Aku mau pulang asal oppa berjanji padaku bahwa oppa tetap tunanganku dan kita tetap menikah" Pinta ahra memelas

"Sudah kukatakan ahra, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa jika harus bersamamu, mengertilah" Ucap yunho mencoba memberikan pengertian

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mengerti sampai kapanpun tidak akan mau." Ucap ahra sambil berteriak histeris

"Ahra ya, kau menganggu tahu. Biarkan saja yunho dengan pilihannya" Ucapku mulai kesal

Aku kesal dengan sikap ahra yang seperti ini. Sikapnya yang seperti anak kecil, dan tidak mau mengertinya. Sikap egoisnya yang lebih mementingkan perasaannya daripada mementingkan perasaan yunho.

"Katakan padaku oppa kalau kau tidak gay. Kau masih normal oppa, kau masih menyukai wanita" Ucap ahra memelas

"Lalu kalau yunho adalah gay, kau mau apa?" Tantangku

Lama-lama ahra menjadi menjengkelkan dan membuatku muak. Sikapnya yang selama ini ditunjukkan seakan-akan hanya pura-pura saja.

"Kau... Tidak... Oppa tidak boleh menjadi gay" Pekik ahra tidak suka

"Maaf ahra, aku..." Ucap yunho lembut mencoba memberikan pengertian

Namun aku yang tahu hal itu akan sia-sia, mengingat ahra adalah orang keras kepala. Tanpa banyak waktu segeralah menarik yunho yang ada disampingku, mendekatkan dirinya ke diriku. Kemudian aku menarik baju yang kini sedang dikenakan yunho. Menariknya hingga aku bisa melumat bibir yunho lembut dan ganas.

Ahra yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa terkejut. Awalnya dia shock, namun melihat reaksi yunho dan aku yang tampak menikmati hal tersebut segeralah ahra pulang sambil marah-marah.

"Maafkan aku... Aku hanya ingin mengusir ahra" Ucapku pelan begitu ahra pulang sambil marah-marah

"Tidak apa-apa jae, tapi bibirmu terasa manis" Ucapnya lembut

Deg... Deg...

Bolehkah untuk kali ini saja aku berharap kau akan membalas perasaanku, untuk kali ini saja.

Sungguh jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan cintamu maka aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

'Tunggulah... Dan aku akan menantimu disini...'

TBC._.

Aku kembali :D

Happy anniv buat mommy jae dan daddy yunho :-* longlast buat kalian :-*

Tadinya mau kubuat sampai 4 chapter tapi sepertinya ceritanya akan mengebut banget. Takutnya entar kalian jadi bingung lagi. Jadi kutambah beberapa chapter lagi. Maaf yaa sebelumnya ^^.

Ada merindukan ff ini? Ff ini kubuat agak sedikit berbeda dari ffku sebelumnya karena di ff ini gak ada unsur romance"nya.

Oia di chapter depan bakalan ada bunuh"an lagi. Siapa yang akan dibunuh? Yang pasti bukan ahra, jj atau yunho.

Trus ada yang bilang ffku kaya diary. Makasih yaaa ^_~. Maaf kalo mungkin ffku agak berbeda dari ff-ff author lain.

Aku masih belajar jadi kalau ada kesalahan baik disengaja atau tidak, mohon dimaafkan yaa ^_~.

Makasih juga buat yang sudah ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow ff abal-abalku ini. Ffku masih jauh dari kata sempurna ^_^.

Balasan review :

Gothiclolita : hayo siapa hihi. Pokoknya antara ahra, jj atau yunho bukan orang lain ^^.

Boojoongie : hayoo siapa hihihi. Pokoknya tersangka utamanya cuma yunho, ahra sama jj. Yunho telepon koq. Nah itulah teka-tekinya. Kenapa gak ada suara jeritan sama sekali. Kekeke gpp koq, aku mah orangnya santai" saja ^_~.

Vic89 : siapa hayoo ^^. Maunya siapa (?)

Dadayu : Sippo ^^

Shanzec : kayana siapa O.O

Mpreg lovers : iya mpreg cuma iyaa nanti gak sekarang ._.

Iche. Cassiopeaijaejoong : gpp ^_^ iaa pelakunya cuma dia bertiga itu yunho, jj, atau ahra ^_~.

Hannazono Aikawa : hmm kalo kaya gitu kurang sadis dunk (?) kekeke tapi bolehlah ;)

Yuri : mwo? Bisa jadi bisa jadi ^_~. Yunho kan ceritanya sadis" gimana gitu yaa. Tapi yaa gitu pelakunya masih diantara yunho, jj, ahra.

Desi2121 : hayoo siapa ^_~. JJ kah atau ahra kah atau yunho kah. Sippo ^_~.

Lady ze : hellow~~ :P penasaran yaa :-P sabarr yaa :-P

Artemis Jung : mwo? Siapa suruhan emak O_O sippo

Lady ze : siapa hayoo :-P

Makasih yaaa buat yang sempet-sempet ngereview, ngefav, nge follow ffku yang abal-abal ini. Makasih juga silent readers ^_~.

Mind to review?

See you next chapter ^_~.


End file.
